1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to conditioning of air by heating and/or cooling the air and, more particularly, is concerned with providing individualized, localized thermal comfort.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, where work places or dwellings are climate controlled, the climate control is provided by large compressor-based systems to large zones encompassing many individual areas. This situation results in high costs of conditioning areas that are not occupied and also forces areas within a single controlled zone to accept that climate output whether or not it satisfies an individual's preference or sense of comfort. Further, such control over large zones is not uniform, so that some individuals present in the zone are exposed to areas that are too hot while others are too cold.
Compressor-based systems for individualized climate control are impractical because of their size, cost, and noise output. Others have addressed the need for individualized climate control using thermoelectric devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,347 discloses a helmet with a thermoelectric cooler supplying a cool breeze to the face of the wearer. Such systems are not suitable for most practical work or dwelling situations. Another example is the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,475. In its description, the patent presents a system with airflow directed to the head and neck of the individual, and with only rudimentary control over the air temperature produced. Many workers, particularly those with sedentary jobs, have a need for more individualized climate control using an appliance not so intimately and closely coupled to their person, but more closely coupled to than are large compressor-based systems or central heating systems.